Friends With Benefits
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Quinn wants to get back together with Sam. Sam doesn't trust Quinn so they become friends with benefits. Sam doesn't have feelings for Quinn... does he?
1. Stacy and Stevie

_**This takes place during Rumors (2x19) after the glee club finds out Sam is homeless and Quinn was never Lucy (which will be explained in the next chapter).**_

Sam POV

I listened to Quinn talk on the phone with Brittany in the motel bathroom. She put Brittany on speaker phone.

"No Britt. I love you but you don't get it. I'm not messing around with Sam"

"But you wanna be" I heard Brittany say.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm with Finn and even though I wanna be with Sam I also wanna be prom queen"  
>"What would you rather have: prom queen or Sam?" Brittany asked.<p>

"Sam" She still wanted me? Even more than she wanted prom queen? "You know how to get guys. How do you do it?"

"It's easy. I seduce them. Do you have any condoms with you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah"

"You did it with Finn?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

"Only twice. When we got back together to prove I loved him and when I wanted us to campaign for prom king and queen"  
>"But you don't love him" Brittany pointed out.<p>

"I just wanted to be prom queen"

"You said you'd rather have Sam then be prom queen so seduce Sam and forget about being prom queen"  
>"You're right. Bye Britt" I ran to my bed and laid down, pretended to look like I was relaxing the whole time she was on the phone. Quinn came out of the bathroom and yanked the doorknob.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just making sure the door is locked" She said.

"Why?" She sat next to me on my bed.

"Sammy Evans" She said seductively "hi"  
>"Hi" She leaned in to kiss me and I scooted away from her.<p>

"Don't you wanna kiss me?" She asked and tried to kiss me again and I went off the bed.

"I can't kiss you. You're with Finn" I said. Without another word, Quinn called Finn and broke up with him.

"I'm not with Finn anymore so kiss me" She leaned in to kiss me for a third time and I moved away for a third time.

"Quinn, you cheated on me so I don't wanna be in a relationship with you yet. Can we just be friends?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"How about friends with benefits? That way we're not dating" She said. She tried to kiss me again, but this time I didn't protest and I kissed her back. She pulled me onto my bed and we had sex.

**********************************Later*********************************

Quinn POV

We heard knocking on the door.

"Sammy, Quinn open the door" Stacy and Stevie said. Sam and I quickly dressed ourselves and made sure we looked presentable before we opened the door.

"Why did you take so long to open the door?" Stevie asked.

"We were doing... grown up stuff" I said.

"Were you and Sammy kissing?" He asked.

"Yes"

"On the lips?" He asked.

"Yes"  
>"EWW!" Stevie screamed "Sammy and Quinn were kissing on the lips! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"<p>

"Kissing isn't disgusting" I said. I kissed Sam and when I was sure Stacy and Stevie weren't looking I added a little tongue.

"Sammy there's something in your pants" Stevie said. I looked at his pants to see he had an erection. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh. I laughed anyways. "It's the same thing that's in your pants when Quinn bends over"

Sam POV

"Like this?" Quinn asked and bended over and made sure I got a nice look her chest. I felt myself get hard.

"Like that" Stevie said "He has the thing in his pants again. Am I supposed to get that?" Quinn started laughing hysterically. I'm going to kill him.

"No" I said. I laid down on my bed and pulled Stevie on top of me. Quinn did the same with Stacy. Stacy grabbed Quinn's boobs.

"What are these?" She asked.

"And why doesn't Sammy have any?" Stevie asked. Could they be ANY MORE embarrassing?

"Let go" Quinn said and Stacy let go of Quinn's boobs "They're how you tell the difference between boys and girls. Girls have them and boys don't" Quinn half lied to them.  
>"I don't have any does that mean I'm a boy? I refused to be a boy. They have cooties!" Stacy exclaimed. Apparently they could be more embarrassing.<p>

"You'll get them when you grow up" Quinn said "And boys don't have cooties"  
>"Yes they do" She said.<p>

"You won't think so when you grow up" Quinn said.

"Does that mean I have to kiss boys when I'm older?" Stacy asked.

"Can I bring you into school tomorrow?" I changed the subject. Stacy and Stevie cheered.

**********************************Later*********************************

Quinn POV

"Bye Stacy" I kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Stevie" I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Sam" I kissed him on the lips and when Stacy and Stevie were covering their eyes, I added a little tongue.

Sam POV

I think I had a pretty good day. I got a B on my English paper and became friends with benefits with Quinn. That's actually a great day.

"Sammy you have that thing in your pants again"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	2. School

_**reviews: Mandy Hale, gleeked, alli2345, Written-in-hearts, Swag-Shock, RJRRAA**_

_**story alert: TheSmileOnYourFace, gleeked, Swag-Shock, RJRRAA, chuck9828, Written-in-hearts, EmmieAnne234**_

_**favorite story: gleeked, Written-in-hearts, Swag-Shock, RJRRAA, EmmieAnne234**_

_**author alert: gleeked, alli2345**_

_**favorite author: gleeked, alli2345**_

Quinn POV  
>I approached Sam and Puck.<p>

"Hey sexy Sam. Hey pervy Puck" I said.

"Really? Pervy Puck? Really? Couldn't you think of another word that begins with p?" Puck asked "You also shouldn't be calling other boys sexy while you're dating Finn" He added.

"I broke up with Finn"

"So you're now dating Sam? What about perfect Puck?" He asked.

"We're friends with benefits" Sam said.

"You're not perfect. Keep thinking"

"Do you like being friends with benefits? Pretty Puck. No that's too girly nevermind" Puck said.

"I don't know about you" I said to Sam "But I love being friends with benefits" I started making out with him.

"Get a room" Puck commented "Precious Puck! I like it. You must now call me precious Puck" He saw that we weren't going to stop until we had to so he left. I grabbed Sam and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

*********************************Later**********************************

(still Quinn POV)  
>I heard Stacy screaming. I turn around to see Finn trying to pick her up while she screams and kicks and punches the air in protest.<p>

"Finn put her down!" I yelled at him "Can't you see she doesn't wanna be picked up?" Finn put Stacy down and she grabbed my hand.

"Is the giant going to attack me?" She asked.

"No and he's not a giant, he's just a giant teenager and a giant idiot"

"I'm not the most stupidest teenager you know" He said in protest but he only proved my point more. "Precious Puck told me that you and Sam are hooking up. By the way do you know who gave him that nickname?"

"Quinn what's hooking up? Does it have to do with fishing hooks?" Stacy asked.

"Yes we are. He gave himself that nickname. You're exactly right. He asked if Sam and I go fishing together" I lied.

"I was wondering if we could get together because you and Sam aren't official" Finn said.

"No. Goodbye" I walked away holding Stacy's hand.

Puck POV

"Rejected! Why the hell would you mention hooking up in front of a six year old?" I said.

"How did you hear that?" Finn asked.

"Precious Puck hears everything. Advice about Quinn: Get over her she wants to be with Sam"  
>Quinn POV<p>

"Hi" Rachel said to Stacy "I'm Rachel" She picked Stacy up.

"I like you more than the giant who wants to go fishing with Quinn" She said. Rachel had a confused look on her face.

"Finn wants to hook up with me" I explained.

"She looks like she could be your daughter. They both do. If you and Sam had kids they would look like Stacy and Stevie"

"How do people have kids?" Stacy asked. I can't think of a lie that sounds legit to a six year old.

"Let's ask Sam" I said and took Stacy from Rachel.

Sam POV

"Despite the fact that we just broke up Finn wants to hook up with me" Quinn said.

"I don't understand why he wants to go fishing with you so much. How do people have kids Sammy?" Stacy asked.

"Ask mom when she comes home" Sam said.

"Quinn can I talk to you in private?" Stevie asked. He took me into the astronomy room. "There's a girl I like and I don't know how to tell her"  
>"Just tell her you like her. If she likes you back then great if not then... I don't know I'm still there" I said.<p>

"Okay" He paused for a second "I think I love you" He got down on one knee. The next thing I saw was black.

Sam POV

"SAMMY!" Stevie shouted "Quinn died"

"Where is she?" I asked. I would be so sad if she died. Because she's my friend, not because I'm in love with her or anything.

"The room with the planets hanging from the ceiling" He said. I ran to the astronomy room with Stacy and Stevie behind me. I open the door and saw Quinn passed out.

"She's not dead" I said.

"She's not? She looks dead" Stacy said.

"She's unconscious" I picked her up and carried her to the nurse.

Quinn POV

I woke up to find Sam, Stacy, Stevie, and the nurse staring at me. I lifted my head.

"Ow!" I screamed. The back of my head killed.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"Stevie took me into the astronomy room said 'I think I love you' and got down on one knee. Sound familiar Sam?" I asked.

"I also made her a ring but I didn't give it to her because I thought she died so I ran to get Sammy" Stevie said.

"A ring?" I asked. I felt light headed. I lied down so I didn't pass out again.

"You just passed out from shock. You're gonna be fine. Keep this ice pack to the back of your head" The nurse said.

"Stacy and Stevie can you go back to the auditorium?" Sam asked them.

"I'll take you" The nurse said. They left.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I had no idea he would do that" Sam apologized.

"It's fine. Can you get my lip gloss? I don't like not wearing lip gloss" I said. Sam went into my purse to get my lip gloss. He pulled out the promise ring.

"You still keep this in your bag?" He asked.

"It's the only thing I have left of you. I go to sleep with it on too" I admitted. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"That was to make you feel better not because I've wanted to kiss you for a while" He said. I felt my heart breaking.

"I thought you wanted to be friends with benefits" I said.

"I meant kiss you with feelings not with hormones"  
>"The prom is coming up. Do you wanna go with me?" I said "As friends" I added so he would say yes.<p>

"Sure but I can't afford to rent a tux or a limo"  
>"We don't need a limo and I can rent you a tux"<p>

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	3. Prom

_**reviews: RJRRAA, GabbyTt, Written-in-hearts, EmmieAnne234, quam314159**_

_**favorite story: jenniferthestoryteller**_

_**favorite author: EmmieAnne234**_

_**author alert: EmmieAnne234**_

_**EmmieAnne234 I'm impartial to puckleberry. Why? Did you want me to write a puckleberry story? If you did, I'm gonna write another Sam/Quinn story (yes ANOTHER one) and if you want I could add a little puckleberry.**_

Sam POV

Rachel started singing Jar of Hearts. Quinn took my hand and we started slow dancing.

"This is what I've always wanted" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted you to forgive me and take me to prom and we have a slow dance. Even though you don't forgive me we're still slow dancing at prom" She started crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just love you so much. I miss you and I want you back. Not as friends with benefits but as a boyfriend. I was so stupid for kissing Finn and I'm so sorry. I know you don't love me back but can you just say you do?"

"I love you Q" I said. The second I said it I realized I meant it.

"Thank you" She said. I took her into the bathroom to help her wipe her tears.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I said.

"Really?"

"Really. Even when you're crying" I have to tell her how I feel but not when she's crying. "Are we still on for tonight?" I'll tell her before we have sex.

"Yeah. Even though you don't love me I still like having sex with you" She started crying again.

"You're gonna ruin your prettiness with your tears" I wiped her tears and we got outside the bathroom in time to hear who the prom king and queen were.

"The prom queen is Quinn Fabray and the prom king is Finn Hudson" Principal Figgins said. Quinn went onstage to get her crown. FINN? I would rather it be Karofsky. They went down the stairs to have the prom king and queen dance. As Finn held out his hand for Quinn, I moved to the front so I could see how happy she was being prom queen. When Quinn saw me she ran straight into my arms.

"I'm sorry Finn I can't dance with you" She said. Finn took of his crown and put it on my head.

"Screw you Quinn and screw you Sam! You can have her!" Finn shouted and walked away. Talk about temperamental. I had a genius idea.

"May I have this dance?" She giggled.

"I would be honored my king" We slow danced in the spotlight for the whole school to see.

*****************************In Quinn's room*****************************

(still Sam POV)

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Make it fast because you looked so sexy at prom I can't wait to rip your clothes off" She started stripping.

"I wanna be with you. After you told me your feelings I realized I loved you back. Will you be my girlfriend?" She started crying again. I hugged her "Quinn don't cry"  
>"I'm crying because I'm happy. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I love you"<br>"I love you too"  
><em><span><strong>The end!<strong>_


End file.
